The Secret Life of Pets
|dub_identifier = Original |logo = The Secret Life of Pets - logo (English).png |logo_caption = Original logo |country = USA |country2 = UK |country3 = Mexico |local_channel = |rating = https://www.cineworld.co.uk/film/the-secret-life-of-pets/ http://www.filmratings.com/search.html?filmTitle=The+Secret+Life+of+Pets |language = American English |original_language = |production_company = |distributor = Universal Studios |production_company = Illumination Entertainment |recording_studio = |recording_studio |dubbing_studio = |starring = |release_date = : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l13z75wZvfg : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WLIDMxF5JUs |reviews = |website = http://www.thesecretlifeofpets.com/ |wikia = https://thesecretlifeofpets.wikia.com/ |wikipedia = https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Secret_Life_of_Pets |imdb = tt2709768 }}The Secret Life of Pets is a produced by Illumination Entertainment. History It has been announced that a sequel will come out on . Plot Max, a terrier, lives with his owner Katie in , as he hangs out with a tubby tabby cat Chloe, Mel the pug, Buddy the dachshund, and Sweet Pea the budgerigar. However, one day, Katie brings home an adopted, large shaggy dog Duke who's from the pound, and Max is jealous. Enraged by Max's attitude, Duke tricks Max into travelling far into the city, and they are attacked by a feral cat gang in an alley, led by a Sphynx cat, Ozone. As the cats remove Max and Duke's collars, they are then caught by Animal Control. Cast Louis C.K. |main_char2 = Duke |main_char2v = Eric Stonestreet |main_char3 = Katie |main_char3v = Ellie Kemper |group1 = MAIN PETS |group1_char1 = Gidget |group1_char1v = Jenny Slate |group1_char2 = Chloe |group1_char2v = Lake Bell |group1_char3 = Buddy |group1_char3v = Hannibal Buress |group1_char4 = Mel |group1_char4v = Bobby Moynihan |group1_char5 = Norman |group1_char5v = Chris Renaud |group1_char6 = Pops |group1_char6v = Dana Carvey |group1_char7 = Sweet Pea |group1_char7w = Sweet_Pea |group1_char7v = Tara Strong |group2 = THE FLUSHED PETS |group2_char1 = Snowball |group2_char1v = Kevin Hart |group2_char2 = Tattoo |group2_char2v = Michael Beattie |group2_char3 = Viper |group2_char3v = Kevin Michael Richardson |group2_char4 = Derick |group2_char4v = Ken Schertzman http://es.doblaje.wikia.com/wiki/La_vida_secreta_de_tus_mascotas#Reparto |group2_char5 = Dragon |group2_char5v = no voice |group2_char6 = Ricky |group2_char6v = no voice |group2_char7 = Password snakes |group2_char7w = Password_Snakes |group2_char7v = |group3 = MINOR PETS |group3_char1 = Ozone |group3_char1v = Steve Coogan |group3_char2 = Tiberius |group3_char2v = Albert Brooks |group3_char3 = Peanut |group3_char3v = Brian T. Delaney |group3_char4 = Reginald |group3_char4v = Steve Coogan |group3_char5 = Papillon |group3_char5w = The_Papillon |group3_char5v = Jess Harnell |group3_char6 = Leonard |group3_char6v = no voice |group3_char7 = Peppi |group3_char7v = no voice |group3_char8 = Myron |group3_char8v = no voice |group3_char9 = Gino |group3_char9v = no voice |group3_char10 = Shelly |group3_char10v = no voice |group3_char11 = Chihuahua |group3_char11w = The_Chihuahua |group3_char11v = no voice |group3_char12 = Collie |group3_char12w = The_Collie |group3_char12v = no voice |group4 = PET OWNERS |group4_char1 = Gidget's owners |group4_char1w = Gidget's_Owners |group4_char1v = Mona Marshall http://es.doblaje.wikia.com/wiki/La_vida_secreta_de_tus_mascotas#Reparto |group4_char2 = Chloe's owner |group4_char2w = Chloe's_Owner |group4_char2v = Laraine Newman |group4_char3 = Buddy's owners |group4_char3w = Buddy's_Owners |group4_char3v = |group4_char4 = Leonard's owner |group4_char4w = Leonard's_Owner |group4_char4v = John Kassir |group4_char5 = Norman's owner |group4_char5w = Norman's_Owner |group4_char5v = |group4_char6 = Pops' owner |group4_char6w = Pops'_Owner |group4_char6v = |group4_char7 = Sweet Pea's owner |group4_char7w = Sweet_Pea's_Owner |group4_char7v = Jim Ward http://es.doblaje.wikia.com/wiki/La_vida_secreta_de_tus_mascotas#Reparto |group4_char8 = Gino's owner |group4_char8w = Gino's_Owner |group4_char8v = |group4_char9 = Mel's owner |group4_char9w = Mel's_Owner |group4_char9v = no voice |group5 = OTHER HUMANS |group5_char1 = Animal Control |group5_char1w = Animal_Control |group5_char1v = no voice |group5_char2 = Fred |group5_char2v = |group5_char3 = Molly |group5_char3v = Kiely Renaud |group5_char4 = Maria |group5_char4v = Sandra Echeverría |group5_char5 = Fernando |group5_char5v = Jaime Camil }} International versions |logo = The Secret Life of Pets - logo (English).png }} | |version = voice-over |logo = The Secret Life of Pets - logo (English).png }} |logo = The Secret Life of Pets - logo (Bulgarian).png }} |logo = The Secret Life of Pets - logo (Cantonese).png }} |logo = The Secret Life of Pets - logo (Greek).png }} |logo = The Secret Life of Pets - logo (Hebrew).png }} |logo = The Secret Life of Pets - logo (Japanese).png }} |logo = The Secret Life of Pets - logo (Korean).png }} |logo = The Secret Life of Pets - logo (Standard Mandarin).png }} |logo = The Secret Life of Pets - logo (Taiwanese Mandarin).png }} |logo = The Secret Life of Pets - logo (Russian).png }} | |logo = The Secret Life of Pets - logo (Serbian).png }} |logo = The Secret Life of Pets - logo (Thai).png }} |logo = The Secret Life of Pets - logo (Ukrainian).png }} |} References